


Breathe Into the Stars For Me

by queenleprechaun



Series: Sweets and Suicide [2]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Murder, Nipple Piercings, Star-crossed, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenleprechaun/pseuds/queenleprechaun
Summary: Sequel to Broken Jaws, Broken Hearts.Ralph blinks open his eyes to see Jack's limp body.Nothing could ever be the same again.





	Breathe Into the Stars For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apluspancaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/gifts).



> back at it again my diddly dudes

rolf cum baq 2 liefe bcz he wanna see jeck 1 moar tiem  
rolf luk at jeck's ded bod n thonk  
"You let out the bloody signal fire, bitch."  
n he dye agn  
jeck haerd rolf vioce n breth agn  
he waeke up an c rolf n his perce nipp  
he cri n luk in2 da stars  
"meat"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you disappointed in me yet? Cuz my parents sure are.


End file.
